Tanah Yang Kucintai
by ambudaff
Summary: GAARA BIRTHDAYFIC Dengan perasaan puas telah melindungi rakyatku, aku menutup mataku. Di tanah yang kucintai. Yang telah kulindungi.


**TANAH YANG KUCINTAI**

_Gaara kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_

_Setting diambil dari manga chapter 247-249_

-o0o-

_Tanah tempat aku dilahirkan_.

Begitu aku dilahirkan, bertubi-tubi peristiwa mendera. Tapi yang dalam membekas menorehkan arah hidupku ada dua. _Okaasan_ meninggal saat melahirkanku. Dan _Otousan_ memasukkan Ichibi ke dalam tubuhku.

Maka tepatlah kalau aku menyebutnya sebagai tanah tumpah darahku. Di mana _Okaasan_ menumpahkan darahnya, meninggalkan aku sendiri di dunia. Di mana _Otousan_ menjadikanku sebagai alat untuk menumpahkan darah orang lain: bersalah atau tidak, shinobi ataupun bukan.

Dan menjadikanku ditakuti.

Di tanahku sendiri.

_Tanah tempat aku dibesarkan_.

Aku tak pernah mengenal kata sahabat. Aku tak pernah mengenal kata kawan. Tak ada yang menemaniku. Bahkan _Otousan_. Bahkan _Niisan_. Bahkan _Neesan_. Hanya Yashamaru yang masih bersedia menemaniku.

Mungkin _Niisan_ dan _Neesan_ takut padaku, seperti takutnya orang-orang lain padaku.

Tapi Yashamaru masih menemaniku, masih mengurusiku, masih mendengarkan apa kataku, masih menghiburku.

Sampai saat itu, saat seorang bertopeng menyerangku, saat aku menghabisinya. Saat aku membuka topengnya. Saat aku terkejut.

Saat itu aku benar-benar tak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang bisa kuajak bicara, tak ada sama sekali. Orang yang aku percayai pun ternyata menusukku dari belakang. Orang yang kukira menyayangiku pun ingin memusnahkanku. Orang yang kukira bisa kuajak bicara pun, sama dengan orang lain, menganggapku sebagai senjata pemusnah yang lama-kelamaan makin dianggap berbahaya dan harus dimusnahkan.

Aku tak bisa percaya pada siapa pun lagi.

Di sini. Di tanahku.

Tanahku sendiri.

_Tanah tempat aku membinasakan saudara dan kerabat, orang-orang yang berasal dari desa yang sama denganku, sama dengan aku membinasakan lawan._

Dengan tanganku.

Di tanahku sendiri.

Aku bertambah besar. Mereka membentuk tim yang terdiri dari aku, _Niisan_, dan _Neesan_. Dengan aku sebagai senjata pemusnah, senjata pamungkas tentunya. Dengan intrik, dengan tipudaya, dengan hawa napsu menguasai, untuk memusnahkan desa tetangga, Konoha.

Tapi di sana aku menemukan hal yang baru. Seorang yang baru.

Seseorang dengan kejadian yang sama dengan yang kualami: ia seorang _jinchuriiki_.

Tetapi, sangat jauh berbeda denganku. Ia masih ditakuti nampaknya, tetapi ia berteman dengan semua orang. Ia banyak bicara. Ia banyak tertawa.

Dan satu hal yang aku camkan benar, yang aku dapat setelah pertarunganku dengannya: bahwa aku bisa mengubah jalan hidupku dengan usahaku sendiri. Dengan membagi perasaan dengan orang lain. Dengan berbagi. Menjadi satu dari semua.

Dari situ aku menemukan tekadku. Aku ingin berhenti menjadi orang yang paling ditakuti, hanya menjadi senjata pemusnah. Aku ingin diinginkan, bukan ditakuti. Aku ingin dicintai. Aku ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Dan kutemukan jalannya.

Menjadi Kazekage.

Di tanahku.

Aku bekerja keras untuk mencapainya

Agar menjadi Kazekage yang dicintai. Di tanahku sendiri.

_Tanah yang kucintai._

Dan aku pun menjadi Kazekage dengan perjuangan keras. Walau aku masih terus bertanya-tanya, bagaimanakah agar aku menjadi Kazekage yang dicintai? Bukan semata menjadi orang yang ditakuti?

Aku masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

Tetapi hari itu sesuatu terjadi!

Sesuatu terjadi di luar sana, di atas sana, dan aku merasa harus pergi melihatnya. Di luar sana, di alam lepas dengan sedikit awan dan udara cerah—seperti biasa.

Kurasa inilah yang diucapkan Yuura tadi semasa pertemuan—organisasi yang disebut Akatsuki. Jubah hitam dengan awan merah.

Dan ia bermain-main dengan burung peledak—burung yang bukan burung asli dari tanah ini.

Beberapa jutsu kulayani. Bahkan tangannya kulukai. Namun ia ternyata punya maksud lain: bukan menyerang Suna yang ia inginkan, tapi aku. Sesuatu di dalam diriku yang ia inginkan.

Terus ia menyerang. Menyerang. Menyerang.

Satu burung-burungannya dilepaskan di atas Suna.

Ia akan menghancurkan Suna!

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tanah yang kucintai.

Tak akan kubiarkan.

Aku mengumpulkan semua chakrayang kupunyai. Mengeluarkannya untuk membentuk pelindung di atas seluruh Suna. Agar peledak itu tak bisa mencederai siapapun di Suna.

BOOM!

Suna selamat. Tanahku.

Dan terbesit dalam pikiranku.

Baru saja aku mengeluarkan chakra dalam jumlah besar TANPA melibatkan Shukaku. Atas usahaku sendiri. Tanpa kehilangan kesadaranku. Tanpa menakuti orang lain bahwa aku akan menyerang membabi buta. Tanpa menjadi monster untuk tanahku.

Aku bisa!

Bersamaan dengan itu, seekor burung-burungan peledaknya meledak tepat di dekatku dan meruntuhkan _Suna no Mayu_ yang kubuat.

Tidak.

Aku sudah kehabisan chakra.

Aku masih harus mengembalikan pasir pelindung ini ke tempat yang aman, yang tidak akan melukai siapapun.

Baiklah. Dengan usaha terakhir aku menarik semua pasir itu. Dengan chakra yang tersisa aku mengarahkan pasir itu ke tempat kosong. Dengan tenaga pamungkas aku membuangnya di sana.

Dengan perasaan puas telah melindungi rakyatku, aku menutup mataku.

Di tanah yang kucintai. Yang telah kulindungi.

**FIN**


End file.
